Archie Sonic X Issue 15
Sonic X | current = #15 | previous = Archie Sonic X Issue 14 | next = Archie Sonic X Issue 16 }} |issue= 15 |publisher= Archie Comics |coverartist = Patrick Spaziante |writer = Joe Edkin |pencils = Todd Wahnish |inks = Terry Austin |letters = John Workman |colors = Josh Ray |editor = Mike Pellerito |managingeditor = Victor Gorelick |editorinchief = Richard GoldwaterRichard Goldwater |specialthanks = To SEGA: Robert Leffler and Dyna Lopez at SEGA Licensing and SEGA Studio USA }} Archie Sonic X Issue 15 is the fifteenth issue of the Sonic X comic series published by Archie Comics. It was originally published in December 2006. Official solicitation :"Bad Eggnog": Tis the season for giving gifts and good will to all... or in Dr. Eggman's case a perfect opportunity to crush the hopes and dreams of children everywhere, ruin Sonic's reputation, and steal gobs of the funny green stuff (money to you and I) all in time for the winter holidays. How could Eggman do this? With the help of Santa Claus of course! With a kooky Christmas cover by Spaz! Synopsis Christmas is just around the corner and Chris, Cream and the others are very excited about the upcoming holiday. That is, everyone but Sonic. Sonic has a hard time believing in Santa due to the fact that he can't understand how he gets around the world so fast. Sonic goes to the North Pole to find Santa and his workshop, but doesn't find anything there. He then goes back to the Thorndyke Mansion to tell everybody about what he just found. Just before Sonic is about to tell everyone, Chuck Thorndyke interrupts Sonic, takes him into a hallway and tells him that Santa only appears on December 25. Sonic, still not believing Chuck, decides to drop the argument. Soon after, at the annual tree lighting ceremony, Doctor Eggman intercepts the ceremony on a giant TV screen undercover as Santa and claims that he will only deliver Christmas gifts if the people of Station Square bring him Sonic the Hedgehog. As Sonic goes to Angel Island looking for protection, he soon realizes that if he is captured by "Santa", he could show everyone that he is really Eggman. Decoe and Bocoe arrive, hiding inside a Santa costume, in a sled to take Sonic to the North Pole. Sonic tries to rip the beard off, but it doesn't budge. He then sits tight and flies away in the sled. As the sled disappears on the horizon, a bolt falls from a robotic reindeer and is found by Chuck. When Sonic gets to the North Pole, he is told to get inside a huge bag as he hears Eggman. He now knows this was a trap. Just as Sonic is about to be thrown into Eggman's North Pole base, Chuck Thorndyke and several others arrive in a helicopter. Chuck states that the real Santa is standing near the horizon. Tails then flies by, tossing Sonic a Ring. Sonic Spin Attacks out of the bag and into "Santa", revealing that it is really Bocoe standing on Decoe's shoulders. Dr. Eggman escapes in his sled and Sonic decides to let him go until after the holidays. On Christmas morning, all of them receive presents from Santa. Appearances Characters: *Amy Rose *Bocoe *Bokkun *Cheese *Christopher Thorndyke *Chuck Thorndyke *Cream the Rabbit *Decoe *Doctor Eggman *Ella *Emerl *Frances *Knuckles the Echidna *Lindsey Thorndyke *Miles "Tails" Prower *Mister Tanaka *Nelson Thorndyke *Santa Claus *Scarlet Garcia *Sonic the Hedgehog *Vanilla the Rabbit Locations: *Earth **Alaska **Angel Island **France ***Paris **North Pole **Siberia **Station Square ***Thorndyke Mansion **Sweden Items: *Piko Piko Hammer *Ring (x3) Vehicles: *Egg Carrier Trivia *This issue is a Christmas special. *On the cover, a toy resembling Amigo from Samba de Amigo can be seen in Eggman's Santa sack. Also, Decoe and Bocoe (dressed as elves) can be seen playing with toys resembling Storm the Albatross and Bark the Polar Bear respectively. *This issue notably uses a lot of copied screenshots from the Sonic X anime series. Gallery Preview pages Category:Comics